Digital Video Recorders (DVRs) are becoming very common in households. The primary benefit of these devices is that they provide television service subscribers with the ability to record television programs as they are broadcast and watch them at some later time. However, unless there is redundancy, if the DVR device fails to function just prior to or during broadcasting, the selected program will not be recorded. Currently there exist solutions that provide redundancy for DVR devices in cases of signal loss. For example, if signal loss is detected the DVR device will switch over to another signal type during recording, e.g. cable to over-the-air. However, no redundancy solution exists for cases where the DVR device cannot function at all, such as when a local power outage occurs. Accordingly, what is needed is a system for providing redundancy in a DVR system in case of power failure.